


sins of the kingdom

by solipsismlemonade



Category: DCU (Comics), JSA, JSA All-Stars
Genre: AND LEFT IT THERE, DC BETTER HIRE ME RN TO MAKE IT RIGHT, DC comics - Freeform, GAVE HIM A HALF ASSED STORY LINE, GAVE US TWO SENTENCES OF HIS PAST AND NOTHING ELSE, HE'S JUST A REALLY COOL CHARACTER OKAY, HINTED AT A TRAGIC PAST, I'M NOT LEAVING TIL I'VE HAD MY SAY, IM LIVID, Illusionist, JSA - Freeform, JSA All-Stars - Freeform, KING CHIMERA DESERVED BETTER, Like, RAN IN LIKE TEN JSA COMICS AND THEN DISAPPEARED, REALLY underrated, RLY COOL POWER SET, THEY HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD CHARACTER, WITH A RAD ASS AESTHETIC, dc DID KING DIRTY, in this essay I will, king chimera - Freeform, listen, never to be seen again, this one also has a british accent, underrated dc character, y'all better buckle up and get ready for more king chimera fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismlemonade/pseuds/solipsismlemonade
Summary: king standish was a good man. his son... less so.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	sins of the kingdom

It was a lovely day in Rome. Cloudless skies and a heavy heat pressing down on all sides had prompted King to drape his jacket over one arm, though he was far too stubborn to acquiesce any further and wear something less formal. A gentleman was always willing to sacrifice comfort for style. He had to keep up appearances.

He was being followed, after all.

Two blocks later the man behind him was joined by another. King silently dubbed them ‘Bowler Hat’ and ‘Cane’, because he enjoyed things like this.

Four blacks later, someone stepped out in front of King and politely motioned for him to walk into the nearest alley. King was going between ‘Blond’ and ‘Crooked Teeth’, though he supposed it was unfair of him to go solely based on traits the man couldn’t help. Then again, ‘Knife’ just didn’t have the same feeling to it, did it?

“No, I don’t think I will,” King replied, an arrogant, amused smirk on his face.

“You don’t have a choice. You’re King Standish’s whelp, aren’t you?” The man in front of him asked with a twisted sneer. ‘Crooked Teeth’ it was. He spat to the side as he stepped closer, showing exactly what he thought of King’s progenitor.

“The one and only,” King said coolly, eyeing the wet spot on the pavement with distaste. Now that was just bad manners. “What business do you have with me or my father?”

“Our employer wants a word with you. She had _beef_ with your old man,” Teeth said. This wasn’t new to King. His father – the King Standish – had fought the Axis in World War Two. Anyone on the side of good racked up enemies, it seemed, which – these days – included King himself. What an odd concept.

“I have no interest in discussing the past with a woman I do not know,” King replied, posture casual, relaxed. He couldn’t care less, really. He was King Standish’s legacy, sometimes, and when he died then the memory of King Standish would likely die with him. King was just fine with that.

“It doesn’t matter what your choice is.” Teeth bared his teeth in an ugly snarl and pulled out a handgun. King sidestepped, knocked his hand aside, and kicked the man in the fork of his legs. He kept going, stepping off to the side, disappearing from view. The illusion of King didn’t.

Bowler Hat stepped forward, lunging – and pulled up short on empty air. He cursed wildly and looked around, gaze sharpening as the other two froze where they were.

“Someone didn’t do their research,” King said from the darkness of the alley, coldly amused as he bent and picked something up.

“Where are you?” Cane shouted, peering into the alley with a disconcerted gaze. The shadows writhed and twisted, they looked like they were _alive_ –

“Everywhere.” King’s voice echoed and split, duplicates of himself surrounding the four of them, all with that elegant, amused smirk on their faces. They never did listen, did they? That was even worse than bad manners. _That_ was foolhardy recklessness. King silently tutted to himself, watching the trio of bewildered Englishmen fold in on themselves, all empty bravado and even emptier threats.

They never saw King coming. Cane got a sturdy uppercut, perfectly placed to knock him out. Bowler Hat was tripped and summarily dispatched in a similar manner, leaving Crooked Teeth. Then there was only one King Chimera, standing in front of the suitably cowed man, the barrel of a gun leveled at the space between his eyes.

“It’s – it’s another illusion,” Crooked Teeth said, face twisted with ugly arrogance and even uglier cowardice. “You’re –”

“I can assure you that it’s not,” King said softly. The barrel of the gun pressed up against the man’s jaw, cold and unyielding. The man flinched.

“You – I’ve seen you before. On – you’re a hero type. You don’t kill people. I can see it in your eyes,” the man said, desperate, grasping at straws.

“You see exactly what I _want_ you to see.” King’s face twisted into a sneer. He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> for once the title is not pulled from a song wild ikr


End file.
